Specific Aim #1: Operationalize spatio-temporal CyanoHAB exposure epoch metrics ? Fuse multi-scale and disparate satellite remote sensing platforms and automate retrievals over space and time to derive CyanoHAB exposure metrics. We will build enterprise software to fully automate the harmonization and fusion of NASA?s Landsat-8 OLI and ESA?s Sentinel-2 and Sentinel-3 satellite platforms to provide long-term (1984-present) moderate spatial resolution (30meter pixels) and high temporal frequency CyanoHAB exposure metrics (Cyanobacteria Intensity, Color Dissolved Organic Matter, Total Suspended Solids, Floating Algae Index, Chlorophyll-a Concentration, & toxins). The decision support tool automates epoch synthesis to understand incubation periods and exposure triggers for neurodegenerative diseases. Specific Aim #2: Scale on-demand CHABMAP commercial product services ? Scale and implement CHABMAP data services for infinite scalability using BigData cloud technologies. This Aim involves three main development efforts: adapting our proprietary Geospatial Image and Processing System (GIPS) capabilities to an AWS-deployable auto-scaling cluster, creation of user interfaces and application programming interfaces (APIs) to interact with these services, and enhancements to the base GIPS framework to facilitate intercommunication between remote GIPS-enabled archives and the cloud processing streams. This includes the creation of deployable compute instances, optimization of computation and parallelization specific to AWS deployment, optimization of temporary and long-term storage of intermediate products, and optimization of communication and data transfer with end users. Ultimately, this Aim will allow for the assessment and monitoring of CyanoHAB conditions for any waterbody or region (i.e., North America) on the planet. Specific Aim #3: Execute risk assessment frameworks with public health partners ? We will work in partnership with Cleveland Clinic, Dartmouth Hitchcock Medical Center, University of Miami, Macquarie University, NIH?s Neuromuscular Diseases Research Section and CDC?s Agency for Toxic Substances and Disease Registry (National ALS Registry) to assess the role of CyanoHABs exposure as a risk factor for Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS) using patients, clinic-, and population-based controls across diverse settings and geographies. Each application end user has ongoing risk assessment frameworks (i.e., Gene-Environment, Residential History Machine Learning, eco-epidemiological, molecular biology) which our CHABMAP technology will integrate exposure epoch metrics to understand the etiology or ALS and support drug discovery. Proposed Innovation CHABMAP technology automates the quantification of toxic Cyanobacterial Harmful Algal Bloom (CHAB) exposure epochs for any waterbody or catchment in the world for the past four decades using multi-scale harmonized satellites. We use custom and proprietary techniques combined with BigData software to generate historical exposure (?exposome?) profiles as well provide Decision Support Tools services for CHAB monitoring in near-real time. During Phase 2 and beyond we work with world experts to integrate our commercial products and services into neurodegenerative disease Gene-Environment (GxE) risk assessment frameworks. Proposed Products, Services, Outcomes ? Develop historical CHAB exposure measurements working with environmental agency partners ? Assessment of CyanoHABs as a risk factor for ALS across multiple, independent study regions ? CHABMAP on-demand Analytics-as-a-Service platform operating at end of Phase 2 ? Support discovery of etiology and drug development for neurological disorders and diseases